Rolls of adhesive tape and pads of adhesive tape flags are widely used throughout the world. The most widely used variety of adhesive tape flags are those which utilize a repositionable adhesive.
Rolls of repositionable tape, such as the "Post-It.RTM." brand rolls of repositionable tape sold by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing of Saint Paul, Minn., have a variety of uses, including the mounting of customized signage sheets to a window (e.g. "Dog Lost Poster") and mounting easel pad pages to a wall after they have been removed from the easel pad.
Pads of repositionable tape flags, such as the widely used "Post-It.RTM." brand tape flags sold by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing of Saint Paul, Minn. have become a staple office supply product throughout the world.
A variety of dispensers have been developed for the pads of adhesive tape flags. These dispensers include (i) disposable and refillable dispensers, (ii) shuttling and nonshuttling dispensers, (iii) high volume/high profile and low volume/low profile dispensers, (iv) single pad and multiple pad dispensers, (v) hand held and mountable dispensers, etc.
One common feature found on most pads of adhesive tape flags, regardless of the type of dispenser used, is the presence of some type of leader strip used to initiate dispensing of individual flags from the pad. While a variety of useful leader strip configurations have been developed, a continuing need exists for a leader strip configuration which is simple and expensive to manufacture and install, usefull with a variety of different types of dispensers, reliable, and easy for consumers to use.